For example, a headlamp that illuminates ahead of a vehicle and a front bumper that absorbs impact upon collision are arranged on a front of a vehicle body of the vehicle such as a motor vehicle. Each of Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 discloses a structure that affixes the above headlamp and front bumper.
The headlamp-affixing structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a headlamp affixed to a vehicle body with a stay and a front bumper affixed to the vehicle body with an upper beam below the headlamp. Improving mounting accuracy between the headlamp and the front bumper can arrange a gap between the headlamp and the front bumper small. As a result, appearance of the vehicle improves.
The headlamp-affixing structure disclosed in Patent Literature 2 includes a front upper beam bracket arranged ahead of a front bulkhead on the inward side in a vehicle-widthwise direction of a headlamp. Upon a head-on minor collision of a vehicle, the front upper beam bracket is deformed so as to absorb collision energy. Thus, deformation of the front bulkhead can be inhibited.
However, in order to improve mounting accuracy between the headlamp and a front bumper and absorb the energy upon the collision, components are separately used other than a component for affixing the headlamp. Therefore, the number of components increases. In order to affix the headlamp and the front bumper, the number of, for example, stays and brackets increases so that the structure becomes complicated. Thus, it is difficult to satisfy the mounting accuracy and impact absorbency, simultaneously.